Harry Potter and the Fight for Free Will
by RiuDrakonus
Summary: Harry super power, independent, vampire, smart. The story unveils a bigger threat to the world. NOSLASH of main character. AU alternate universe. Warning for mild violence later in the story. Honks but you will not see it coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HP and all of the rest of the HP universe are owned by JKR.****  
**

**Chapter 1 – Ending & Beginning: 1 Jul 1996, 3:58 AM, Full Moon**

In a small house on Four Privet Drive up in his relative small room, sat in darkness a fifteen year old boy. First thing you would notice about this boy would be the lightning bolt scar above his right eyebrow, second his penetrating emerald green eyes, no longer the eyes of an innocent boy but those of a tried man, for by the end of his sixth year of school he had seen his godfather, Sirius Black, fall through the veil subsequently being killed by it. Now he was back in a house he did not wish to be in, nor that he ever had been happy in or even welcomed by his aunt, uncle or cousin. The only true family he had ever known was now dead. He did not cry the remainder of the school year or on the trip back from school, he did not do much of anything but sit and stare blankly into space, barely able to sit through his O.W.L.'s, and tonight was no different. He could feel the pressure build up inside himself, about to explode, edging to come out, and so in the silent night he finally let it surface and take over, he endeavored several times to blink back tears, but in spite of his efforts overwhelming sobs were now flowing freely through his body, even his pet Hedwig, a fairly large white owl, was happy to see him let go after 4 weeks of unnerving silence.

A few moments later light came through the window, making the boy stop his crying. He got up and went to the open window, looking towards the sky, a stern expression settled on his face, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand he said:

"Remus must be having a rough night! He's had it the worst out of all the people I know. Having to lose so many friends in a lifetime….And he isn't even the only one…Neville, Cho, Ginny…not even those from Slytherin are spared, so many people have died, muggles not even knowing why. I for one have had enough! Volde…no…Tom Riddle I promise you I'll kill you one day even if I have to die along with you…you bloody bastard, half-blood psychopath!!!" the last words coming out through gritted teeth, half spoken half thought. Hedwig started to become unsettled. "Oh I'm sorry old girl I didn't mean to startle you." He opened her cage and she carefully settled on his left forearm. "Here I'll let out for a bit. Maybe the fresh air will calm you." He made a gesture to send her flying off but she wouldn't move. "What's the matter, girl?" She looked quite frightened, staring in every direction. Before the boy could look at the street, Hedwig flew away, surprising him and making him fall out the window in the bushes below.

The fall dislocated his right shoulder and probably broke a couple of ribs, if not it would surely have bruised his entire right side. He slowly and clumsily lifted himself up, his whole right side was burning from the inside and through all that burning sensation he felt his shoulder ice cold. But he didn't have much time to even think about all the pain, because he saw why Hedwig had been scared into flying off and almost trying to drag him with her when she actually took off, for right there by the front small garden gate stood a dark figure with small red snakelike eyes staring right at him, a big evil toothy grin crossing his entire face, almost looking like a child about to open his presents on Christmas Day.

"Voldemort!!!" his surprise was so big that his body was utterly frozen on the spot, like a dear caught in the headlights of a fast moving car.

"I've finally found you boy!!!" Voldemort's hissing voice cut through the night.

"But how?!?... It's impossible, the magic wards should have stopped you!!!...You…" he was cut off short by an impatient Dark Lord.

"No you stupid fool. Those damned wards, Dumbledore put up, stopped my Death Eaters from reaching you…NOT ME!! That ruddy old fart isn't as great as he used to be, I found that out when he attacked me in the Ministry of Magic, I've surpassed my old teacher, all he can do now is annoy me." Voldemort's little speech gave the young man a chance to center himself.

"Then what kept you from coming here until now?" He hoped to distract the snake-like monster, (the deformed man whose nose resembled that of a snake more than that of a human anymore) and maybe, just maybe, help could arrive in time from the Order. "Don't tell me YOU were scared of me!" That stirred up the anger in this oddity of a man, making him spit before he was going to enlighten the loathsome boy in front of him.

"NO, not because of YOU, you little shit! But because of your damn mud-blood of a mother," saying this he looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, but he continued. "Her sacrifice, that blood protection she gave you made it impossible for me to know your location, or even come too close to it, as long as you were with some blood relative of yours, if you or your blood relative didn't tell me the location I couldn't even see or hear anything about it…..That is until tonight." His face creased into an ugly grin. "When I received that interesting thought from you….HA!!" he said with sarcasm. "'I'll kill you one day even if I have to die along with you' …that's what you said, isn't it? You bloody fool, you've subconsciously invited me here." The boy winced both from the pain of his fall but also from his realization, but how could he have known, now he was in no shape to confront the Dark Wizard, or run away, not to mention his wand was still in his room. Voldemort didn't have his wand out either, maybe he could distract him somehow, just as that thought crossed his mind Hedwig screeched and the Dark Lord turned towards her, giving him the time to slip away, clumsily jumping over the fence and limping in the opposite direction. A few moments later, breathing heavily, he realized that Voldemort was walking slowly behind him, snickering at the boy's helpless attempt to salvation. He fell and turned to face his assailant, the circling Hedwig perched herself on his left shoulder, seemingly to protect him, with her wings slightly open and screeching at the tall dark figure.

"Now, you see that...That's the reason I like my snake more than any damned human alive…HERE, catch!" he threw a small silver sphere, but before it even got to its target Voldemort took out his wand pointed it at the sphere and said "**TRACTUSUM**!!!" activating it. A magic green field extended from the object which enclosed both the boy and the bird.

"Isn't this extraordinary?? It was finished just a few hours ago. I figured that since you refused me my power when you were just a baby, and that you won't take your place by my side now or in the future, that I might as well take what is mine, hence the Subiaceo. Besides I was in a hurry to get rid of your meddling ways, this was the best solution I had at hand. Oh, don't worry this will only hurt…like HELL!!!" his face twisted in unspeakable ways, he pointed his wand at the prison and slowly chanted. "**Conatum Imperium Coagmentatum…. Conatum**** Imperium**** Coagmentatum… CONATUM IMPERIUM COAGMENTATUM**!!!! "

A dark orange crooked beam of light shot from the tip of the wand connecting itself to the silver sphere, activating it and making it spin off center faster and faster. The sphere, being roughly at the center of the prison, started emitting surges of green lightning in every direction imaginable hitting its captives, and as it hit the boy for the first time it was only a slight burning sensation, but with each hit the pain grew into a pain so great that it would make the Cruciatus feel like a needle prick. He felt as if his entire magic was being stripped away from him from the outside to his inside, and not all at once but painful millimeter by painful millimeter, making him aware of all the magic spread out through his body, feeling every connector and its relation to the others, all meeting one way or another with the center just beside the heart. He didn't feel just his magic being stripped away, but Hedwig's as well, all the conscience magic he felt drew a map in his head and he could see himself as a shadow with an intricate design of roads running all through his body and extending to Hedwig. The most noticeable was his, an emerald green color reaching everywhere in his body, the second was Hedwig's, a sky blue color you could only see on the clearest of days, and finally the third, the one he'd almost missed, sitting just below his center was another type of green, but this was a pale shade of green, it looked frightfully out of place, all of it bundled in a ball, not at all as well organized as the rest was. He realized that was probably made when he first met Voldemort and it was what this madman was after. So maybe making the quickest way to this spot would satisfy the loathsome creature, at the same time saving at least some of his magic and Hedwig's.

Connecting the magic inside himself little by little he managed to make a road towards the ball of pale green magic. Finally the spell reached it, reacting violently with it, making it brake from the rest of the connectors and morphing the dark orange light into the pale green it gave off. Satisfied with the results Voldemort ended the spell; the boy fell to the ground curling into a ball with Hedwig beside him barely moving.

"HA HA HA HA!!!" The Dark Lord laughed with contempt. "Finally I'm whole again! Ha ha ha! This feels so right." He then turned his gaze upon the boy. "Apparently I don't need you anymore, heh heh." He licked his lips. "You've become expendable my child! I don't even care what that bloody prophecy actually said. So I bid you adieu, give my regards to your parents boy!" And with that grin still on his deformed face he said. "**AVADA-KEDAVRA!!!!"**

A green lightning shot from his wand and hit its target in the right shoulder. The boy screamed but instantly he was brought back to the matrix of emerald green map of his magic. So he tried, again, to make a road for the invading magic, he thought fast, maybe he could make a road leading outside of his body or even to the empty space left by the Dark Lord. But he barely made it a few centimeters because of his damaged right side and the spell overcame him.

Harry Potter was no more. The **Boy who Lived** was no more.

A satisfied Dark Lord was looming over the still body.

"You will disappear from this world and will never be remembered…..**INCENDIO!" **After a few seconds Harry's body was nothing more than a pile of ash, fast disappearing in the wind.

Hedwig was flying slowly away, desperately trying to sense her friend, but the only thing she sensed was a very small trace of him back in the room. So she hurried back and found the only thing left of him… his wand.

Voldemort, in his gleeful state, failed to see the snow white owl flying away as fast as she could, with the only thing that might give the evil man even more satisfaction then what he was about to do. With just a flinch of his wand carrying hand he had cast the Crutiatus spell with a radius of about three houses around the Dursleys residence. Screams of agony rouse towards the full moon filed sky, screams that brought another smile to the Dark Lords deformed face and with just two more simple gestures he apparated to some unknown location and blew up the whole neighborhood.

_**Transit to Other world**_

Harry found himself gliding upwards. Strangely enough he didn't feel any regret, nor did he see his life flashing before his eyes, he continued floating into space, seeing the splendor that was the Earth, only a small thin, almost invisible, thread still linking him to it. For a few seconds he stood staring at the solar system, seeing all the planets around him and taking in the wonderful scenery, not like the planetariums he'd seen back on Earth, not even the one Dumbledore had, made the real thing any justice. He continued to distance himself from the Earth until he went past a small planet at the edge of the Solar System.

He felt the thread tug at his chest for a split second and then break. Panic took over his senses and he desperately tried to pull himself back but with no result. Everything around him blurred and then he fell with a thump on solid stone. It was dark; he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his eyes. He felt the ground under his palms, or so he thought he did, it was made of large slabs of stone like an old English road.

Suddenly a light blinded him, after adjusting a bit he saw he was in a tunnel and the light was coming from the other side. NO it wasn't, the light was coming towards him, as if someone was holding a torch-light, although he couldn't see anyone behind it but a shadowy mist. To his surprise it spoke.

"Ah yes, yes! All according to plan, even if I do say so myself! Splendid…sssplendid!" It said with pleasure, but its mood changed as it got closer to him. "What's thiss, what's thiss!?!" It brought the torch-light closer to Harry's face and then letting out an angry growl it grabbed him by his neck with a bony ice cold hand and raised him off the ground. Harry was almost out of breath when the mist appeared to be startled by something and spoke again.

"YOU!!! What are you doing here?!?" A commanding voice from behind Harry snapped back at the black mist.

"Let go of the boy! He has succeeded in opening the second gate. You know what that means."

"IMPOSSIBLE !!!" Exploded the now screeching voice of the black mist. "I have not written this! I have not…"

"It is not always as YOU write it. Is it now?" A reluctant black mist let go of Harry's neck, hissing at the boy. "I see that in your _hissy_ fit you have forgotten your manners as well." Harry could now see that the other voice came from a grey mist behind him.

"Hmm…yess a thoussand apologiesss." The black mist managed to compose itself. "Greetings to you fellow Ethernal !!" Its hissing subsided and its voice returned to its prior state.

"Greetings to you fellow Ethernal!" An overwhelming calmness could be felt in the grey mist's voice. "Now the boy must come with me, we have much to talk."

Harry sat up from the ground relieved that he felt calm again. A warm hand grabbed his shoulders and started to lead him away from the black mist and before he knew it they were no longer in the tunnel but a small cottage with enough room in it for a small wooden table and two chairs. Harry sat in one of them, and to his surprise a large muscular man sat opposite to him. From the look of things the man appeared to be in his fifties, he had a well groomed grey beard and resting coiled on his shoulders a long grey braided ponytail. But he had no eyes, instead a thick mist came out of them.

"Well my boy I think you have a lot of questions. So let's hear them."

Harry didn't know what to say, what could you say to these beings? This place in its self felt astonishing. The cabin had a small window as well but he couldn't see anything out of it, just clouds or smoke and rays of different colored light, and so came the first question.

"What is this place?"

"Do you mean the cabin?" The man asked.

"Yes, well the cabin too I guess." Harry felt uncertain.

"Well the cabin is just to make you feel comfortable, as you are not used to being dead, I doubt that you could even see our real world." Harry nodded dumbly, so he was dead, alright next question.

"Can I see my parents?" A little hope and anticipation found its way into Harry's soul. But they where quashed when the man sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, but even if you were in the same place as they ended up, you still would have been too late. You see good souls get many second chances, so to speak." Harry was confused, second chances so that meant that they where sent someplace else or even back?!?

"Yes." Interrupted the misty eyed man. "They were given new lives." So they were back on Earth, but since when?

"That I can not determine." The man interrupted again.

"You can read my thoughts right?" Harry deduced from both interjections in his thoughts.

"You don't have thoughts here, you're dead, so no, I didn't read your thoughts." Boy this sure feels like Dumbledore all over again.

"OK then, what's your name, that black mist's name, where am I, why am I here, can I go back, what's the second gate, was Sirius allowed to go back, what did the black mist mean by 'I didn't write thisss!'? And I'll add more if I need to."

With a grandfatherly smile on his face the stranger answered.

"I am Z, an Ethernal, as are you and the black mist. The black mist is known as M. This is a place for beings that if allowed to go back or to some other place would have to much influence and thus disturbing the way of things and molding them to their own needs and wills. You are here because I intervened a little, don't get me wrong you would have been sent here eventually, I guess you can figure out why by yourself as I explained earlier. Next one I'll answer a little later. The average magical being has one door opened of the first gate, in most cases it's just ajar, your Dumbledore has one of the double doors of the first gate fully open, Tom Riddle has one fully open and the other just barely ajar. Are you still following me?"

"I g.. g…guess so." A stammering Harry answered.

"You, on the other hand, have the first gate with both of its doors wide open and the second gate has one of its doors opened. The only thing that has been holding you back was that part of Tom's soul stuck in your body. But power does not come without hard work either. Although your power was released and you almost redirected the killing curse, you were no where near your full potential and you couldn't have been for lack of training and because you weren't use to it." Harry didn't even have time to digest all of this when Z continued with the next question.

"Your godfather I'm sorry to say won't be able to move on until that veil is destroyed."

"But wouldn't that set free all the others in there with him?" He asked with a little concern.

"No, sufficient time has past and all others that have seen the same fate have long since disappeared from existence. You only have to destroy the veil and he will be free to continue on with his journey." Z made a small pause to let things sink in.

"So I can go back." Harry realized what Z was implying. "But I thought you said…"

"Not everything is as it seems. Let me first answer your last two and a half questions. M was once a very powerful wizard that lived on Earth, as powerful as he was he was also the most gentle of creatures, ascending to this place he was unable to keep his sanity, instead of accepting his fate he let himself be consumed by the darkness. So as time went by he took it upon himself to guide those left behind, he started influencing their fate, destiny if you will, creating the first prophecies and he made sure they came to pass."

"You are contradicting yourself, you said we are sent here so we can't influence others…"

"He shouldn't have been able to, honestly we don't know how he did it, and most of us here won't interfere or try to stop him…But time is short and I can't get into details. For you to be able to go back we only have a small time frame, as time is different here we must hurry. Someone has been found and all is ready, hopefully he won't notice you back for quite a while and you will have sufficient time to stop Tom. Be warned when he finds out what we have done here he will come looking for you. I just hope you will be strong enough by then, for if he is let to continue this way I fear all existence is in danger. No more time you have to go NOW!"

Harry felt something new taking the place of Tom Riddles' soul, he reverted back to the shadow form and the matrix of emerald green came into focus. What he saw was unbelievable a sphere of white, grey and blue clouds took place of the empty place in his chest and started to spin, as it spun it touched one of the strands of his magic roads and he instantly knew what it was. It was knowledge from here and now, from there and then, and way beyond that.

He was gone.

"I hope we chose right." said Z.

"There was no other choice." A female voice replied.

_**Transit Earth**_

Harry felt like he was being pulled downward from his chest. He was going through a tunnel of the same make up as the sphere that now rested alongside his own magical core. It seemed that a long time had past when he heard a very familiar voice crying somewhere lost.

"I failed him no…why?! I should be there for him. I failed him, can't get out…I have failed!"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw a ragged figure hugged in a ball, half human, half animal. He was crying and shaking. One thought came to his mind _Sirius_. He gathered his magic around him, knowing exactly what to do from the infinite knowledge within himself, and formed a sphere of energy around the figure.

"Don't worry anymore Sirius, you're safe now. Just wait a little longer and I'll set you free!" with that he lost the connection and felt himself hit the ground hard instantly losing consciousness.

_**Back again**_

Harry opened his eyes with great effort, they felt as if they where fussed together. Once he opened them fully he realized nothing greeted him, it was pitch black darkness all around him. He felt his body all numb and no amount of struggle let him get up, he was stuck.

**End Chapter 01.**

**A/N: This is the story that started as a one shot. Read & Review tell me what you think and some such.**

**A/N: made a little mistake i changed it for those who already read this chapter here is the change: **The average magical being has one door opened of the first gate, in most cases it's just ajar, your Dumbledore has one of the double doors of the **first** gate fully open, Tom Riddle has one fully open and the other just barely ajar. Are you still following me?" **(I first wrote second witch was wrong)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter some will not.**

dpdeluxe19** : I think I saw that ep. but I'm only using them to show power. I could very well use something like DBZ power measure but I thought this was more artistic :P**

**Everybody else thanks for reviewing.**

**The rest you know ...R&R tell me what you think.  
**

**Chapter 2 – Never take candy from strangers, unless you become friends**

It felt like hours until the next time Harry was able to open his eyes and to his surprise the place in which he had landed came into view. 'Ok,' he thought, 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Everything might be red but at least you can get an idea of where you are.' Everything he saw was in different shades of red and besides that, there wasn't much to look at, seeing as he could only have a view of the ceiling. Even so at least the ceiling told him something, he was in a cave. 'Good,' thought Harry, 'at least I'll be left alone for a while until I figure out how to move.'

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to bring back the layout of his magic throughout his body and so the roads started to form once again. The green he associated with his magic had not changed in shape but it was of a darker green, it looked like a well polished gem and he realized he still had that damaged part in his arm from the fall, as frightful as that might have looked, the even more frightening thing were the ruby lines trying to connect themselves to his magic stream, that's when he realized that these red ruby roads of magic were spread through the rest of the body as well.

'Of course,' he thought, 'Z said that _someone has been found and all is ready_, this means that I could not return to my own body for some reason, but to have all this magic signature left behind, the person was either alive when I came and now he/she is dead OR…' a little panic came over Harry and even in his mind his voice came out like a squeak, 'I'm not alone!!!' A few minutes spent in silence again made him realize that maybe this persons magic trying to couple with his wasn't such a bad idea seeing as he couldn't move, so helping it along would probably be a step in the right direction. It took some time but he did it, here and there they where now connected and for the first time since he came back, apparently from the dead, he could move.

Little by little he finally managed to sit up on his elbows and survey his surroundings. Everything was still red and the more he looked around the more he knew he was in a cave but not just any ordinary cave, this cave was warded every inch and millimeter and although he saw a way out right in front of him, a little opening knee high, he knew he couldn't get out. These wards were not simply cast on the cave by some amateur, they appeared part of a mechanism and the trigger didn't seem to be here. Opposite the way out he found that there was a way deeper in to the cave. Taking one more look at the place he had woken up in he just now realized he had been sitting on an old mattress and a strange rock caught his eye, to all intents and purposes it looked like a piece of shattered glass but he couldn't see through it, he touched both sides with his fingers and noticed they were different. 'So you're a mirror then!' He said to himself. 'Maybe with some light I'll get to see how th… I mean, I look like.' Before he could continue his musings he found out two more things about himself, one he had shoulder long hair, it stung his eyes, and two a barely recovered, dizzy man should wait a while before skipping on the yellow brick road, gravity reminded him of this one as it slammed his bum right back on the mattress. While he was contemplating the piece of "mirror", as he thought it was, he had come to another conclusion, perhaps it was for the best that this place had a mechanism type ward on it, otherwise how could he have gotten out without a wand.

Now that he felt better from his little tussle with gravity, he got up and proceeded to advance further in to the cave. However it didn't take him long to realize, even in the red vision he now had, that this passage was no longer part of an ordinary cave formation, it was man made or more accurately wizard made, further down he saw a torch hanging on the left tunnel wall. When he reached it he saw that the tunnel had ended, in it's stubborn narrowness, and opened into a large circular room about ten meters high (32ft), with columns lining the walls. It looked very strange, especially with the pillars embedded in the walls, it was as if it used to be a bigger structure and something happened that it had literally filled with earth as a glass would fill with water. But other than shapes his red gaze wouldn't allow anything else to be revealed.

Harry realized that without light he couldn't get anywhere, so it was time to try his hand at a little wandless magic. 'How do you light a torch?', simple question simple answer. 'With fire. What is fire?', a little tougher Harry would have thought but the answer came like a flash. 'Fire is a rapid oxidation process that creates light, heat, smoke, and releases energy in varying intensities.' He had to shake himself, Hermione would have been proud and probably a little freaked out, as he was right now. He had to get used to this, it would certainly happen a lot more often from now on. With his fingers he touched the tip of the torch that had a rag on it. It was moist, he brought it to his nose. 'Definitely petromedies, magic equivalent to pitch, only instead of hours it could last for several days. So easiest way to light it is to warm the liquid till it reacts, the faster the molecules in a liquid move the warmer it gets.' Harry concentrated, as he did with his own body, and isolated a small area of the rag, he started moving the molecules faster and faster before he knew it a small flame emerged and soon the torch was lit.

When he opened his eyes Harry gave a small horsed cry from the stinging sensation in his eyes. That really hurt his throat. He opened his eyes again, getting them used to the light. Now he could finally see the room in all its glory. Each pillar had symbols on it, from what he could tell if read in a specific order they would activate something, the floor however was made of normal stone tiles with nothing on them. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right arm and almost dropped the object he was holding, he had cut himself on the mirror. 'Oh the mirror!' He flipped it so he could look at his reflection, what greeted him was a little odd to say the least. His left eye was… well black was the only word to describe it, his right was normal, 'What else? No scar!' He thought. Strange the features of his face were his but not his, it would probably take some time to look like Harry Potter, but he doubted the scar would return. Hair, dark brown, a little wavy, 'Oh boy… I hope…' he checked, 'phew, still a guy!' Well at least he wasn't skinny anymore, from what he could tell he looked like a normal adult male, which liked to exercise or was naturally well defined. He set the mirror in a safe spot so he could check it later to see if anything changed.

Looking back at the room he knew he couldn't perform the incantation just yet, but practice can make an underdog a champion, so practice he did, starting with what he knew from school and then he kept adding anything he thought could be useful. After several hours he still didn't feel tired, reason 'no idea!' he thought, 'OK maybe a few.' Still just practicing spells, and finding them sometimes annoyingly easy to perform, only made him a dangerous volcano ready to unleash disaster, that is if the enemy couldn't move, so agility and reflex would be an important asset. What would be the fastest and best way to train them, he knew wizards had their dueling stances, but they could be improved upon. An easy answer would be martial arts or any good fighting style but those can also be countered and defeated by a better master of the technique.

Harry sat himself on a bolder that probably fell from the circular room wall, sat the torch on its unlit tip and with a thought it stayed that way. This was a conundrum, combining them all together would be just what the doctor ordered. He looked at the pillars, he could probably activate them and get out now, but best prepare for the worst and encounter the easy than vice versa. He concentrated and slowly reached deep inside the well of knowledge the sphere had provided him with.

He didn't know for how long he searched, combined, refined, excluded and learned but when he emerged from the sphere he was so exhausted that he fell on his back struggling for air. It was like he already did all those moves. 'Another one to chuck up to the weirdness that is my life… unlife… new life…' Harry sighed in frustration. 'My whatever.'

'I wonder what my friends think about my demise. Did they care as to what happened to me? Strange that I am completely at ease with all of this! Perhaps seeing what lies ahead for me gave me this perspective on life. I better get started with getting out of this place, before I lose my friends in the 'crowd' like I did my parents and…Sirius. I just hope that my shield will keep him safe 'till I get there.'

Harry got up and started to read the markings on the columns to figure out which one he had to do first. After some deliberation and reasoning he decided on one and went to work. He finished the incantation and the writing on the pillar started to glow, it was active. 'Only five more to go.' One after the other they became active, they were only two left when Harry felt a strange power behind him. With a flash of energy something materialized in the center of the room, purple lightning was still crackling over its surface… 'Wait, that's not an object, it's alive!' He could clearly see the lines of magic within this thing and it started to move. The creature had a tail with four horns, like a Stegosaurus dinosaur, and long as its body, a bad thing considering it stood at what Harry thought to be about two meters (6ft 6inches), from its forearms he could see tusks, by the look of them they were retractable when showing they probably had the length of the forearms of the creature. It turned slowly toward him, when it faced Harry he could see its face resembled that of a horses skull but with a shorter snout and long sharp looking teeth instead of those of a herbivore, it had four more horns on its head, two on the upper part pointing back and two seemed to sprout from it jaw, also pointing back. To Harry's surprise it stood on its hind legs and was holding a fierce looking spear in its left hand. It was humanoid.

For a few moments they sat glued to their spots eyeing each other, emerald green versus silver gold slits, at least in Harry's mind they were emerald green. Every muscle in Harry's body was ready for what was to come, waiting for the creature to make a move, and there it was it took one step toward him. With a thought the light was out, Harry's vision turned red, the creature was in full view, it hesitated while he side stepped to the right circling it. He was now in a position to get rid of that bloody spear so Harry charged his target. The monster pivoted on its right leg bringing the tail on a collision course with his mid section, Harry jumped to the right cartwheel style, putting the tail beneath him, and punched it with all the strength he had earning him a little more air time and a roar of pain from the monster. It only served to enrage the beast and as soon as Harry was back on his feet it was upon him bringing its right claw slashing downward aiming for his shoulder. With quick thinking Harry apparated behind the scaly thing and fired a reducto at its back pushing it into the wall but nothing else seemed to happen, it was unharmed. It puffed through its nose and in a flash it threw the spear at him. Harry crouched and leaned to the left at the same time, avoiding the huge spear but not the lizard that was once again right in front of him. With speed he thought impossible the creatures claw was on his shoulder and with the purple lightning that it came into existence they both were swept away.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for the fast pace Chapter 2 had to have, I needed to take care of Harry's magic and dragging that along seemed pointless. Enjoy this chapter. Read, review and tell me what you think, be it good or bad, keep in mind I'm not going to answer questions about plot.**

**Chapter 3 - Long forgotten**

For the third time since he came back, Harry found himself flat on his back. With a groan he lifted himself to a sitting position and opened his eyes. On second thought he should have opened his eyes first, now it was too late, he found a dozen or so spears pointing at his neck. They looked exactly like the one his assailant had thrown at him and at the other end of each spear he found creatures that looked very similar to said assailant, but each with its distinct features.

"Cease this foolishness at once!" A deep commanding voice with a slight growl to it was heard behind the creature standing in front of him, which was also the one to reply.

"But master Kathal he attacked you." The same slight growl could be heard from this one as well.

"It could not be helped. Now, step aside and lower your weapons. That is an order soldier!" None present could contest their master and did as they were told. The one named master Kathal approached Harry and offered a helping hand for him to stand up. Outnumbered, Harry could only accept.

"You weren't trying to attack me? If you can talk why didn't you say something?" asked a confused Harry.

"You wouldn't have understood me in your world. Here, our queen makes this possible, through her you can understand us and we you." Up close Kathal's deep growling voice made Harry's chest vibrate.

"So you weren't trying to kill me?" He had to make sure.

"No, and I didn't expect to have to use my full speed just to catch you either." Kathal seemed deep in thought.

"Er… I'm very sorry about attacking you, but in my experience those kind of situations never end well… for me, maybe sometimes for the other guy… if I'm lucky, which I'm usually not." Harry's voice was a whisper at the end of his sentence.

"Never mind that! I must escort you to the queen for she has summoned you here, and judging from our little bout I'm no longer inclined to question her choice." Kathal seemed to change his entire demeanor from a ready to strike at any given time stance - that seemed so very natural for him - to that of a soldier escorting an honored guest, even being careful to stay a half a step behind Harry, which made the ethernal feel very uncomfortable. The ranks parted instantly when they all saw their master's adopted position beside Harry, which served to further embarrass the young man. One minute he was fighting this strange creature and now he was some king of special guest here, a place he didn't even know where it was to be found. He took one last look to where he had landed and to his surprise it looked exactly like the cave, only this time everything seemed brand new with gold branch designs at the base of every pillar and the earth that covered the space between them was gone, revealing the grand structure that he thought was buried for centuries. This place very much resembled a roman building.

It took about a minute to get to a large double door made entirely of gold, from what Harry could tell. By now he was sweating profusely, he was nervous certainly, but this whole place was very hot, like a hot summer day on the equator.

Finally the doors opened, and Harry thought that this was as good a time as any to ask a question that had been bothering him since he saw Kathal back in the cave.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude but I have to ask you this… What exactly are you?" He gulped as he saw Kathal turn towards him.

"We are dragons. Now please step inside." Harry couldn't detect anything in his voice, he only felt that vibration in his chest. So with nothing else to add he entered.

_**The Queen's chamber**_

Harry took small steps, uncertain of himself, on what looked like grass. He took in the sites, it appeared to be a very large chamber but he couldn't tell for certain his view being obstructed by the plant life surrounding him. If it was at all possible it felt even warmer than the corridors he had just left. With a gesture of his hand he performed a quick cooling charm, otherwise he didn't think he could have lasted any longer.

Suddenly he could hear soft steps coming up behind him, he quickly turned around but saw no one, yet he still had the feeling that someone was mere inches away from him and his nose was filed with the smell of freshly bloomed roses. He felt the air move to his right, without even knowing how, his vision went red and he saw a delicate hand move toward his right cheek, he fought his instinct to flinch so he could take in the rest of her features, he knew without a doubt that this was the Queen. She was much slimmer than the guards he saw, and perhaps three times so than Kathal, but she was still taller than him. The hand suddenly stopped with just one finger touching his face and then quickly retreated behind her back.

"You can see me?!" her voice sounded embarrassed and amazed at the same time and Harry felt a much softer vibration in his chest as she said those words.

"Apparently yes, but I can only see shapes like this." He didn't know if she understood what he had meant but a moment later his vision returned to normal and she was also there, standing in front of him, same color dark green skin as the others he had seen but her face was more human, if he thought a little her face had some features similar to Tom's face, more accurately her nose and teeth, she had deep green lips, which was more that he could say for Tommy boy, and her face covered in small scales, unnoticeable to someone who wasn't looking. But the strangest thing, that really distinguished her from her piers, were the feathers she had instead of hair, they were long, reaching to the small of her back, if she had that particular feature of a human body, and multicolored, shinning whenever the light hit them.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." She said in a small voice that still managed to send tremors through his chest. "But I have never seen a human before. I have heard of your kind long ago, but you don't fit the description." The Queen was intrigued.

"Oh, how so?!" said Harry.

"Well you see there have been very few encounters between your people and mine. Those who have seen humans described them to be hairy with rotten teeth and barely able to start a fire. Oh yes! And they like to grunt at each other quite a lot." To say that Harry had his mouth hanging open would be an understatement, the dumb look on his face would make Ron proud and Hermione cringe.

"H…h…how old are you?!!?" Harry couldn't help but raise his voice a little in an exasperated tone. The Queen only inclined her head slightly as if pondering the question.

"Two point five… approximately…I think!" Now was Harry's turn to incline his head but his look was one of confusion.

"Two point five what...?!?!?!" There was something about the Queen that reminded Harry of Luna's far away look.

"Ooooh, you were expecting measurement! I am so sorry, I'm not used to your way of thinking." she bowed slightly while apologizing. "I meant million years, give or take a few hundred thousand."

**End Chapter 03.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4 - Long forgotten knowledge**

"Million years!" Harry had to repeat to himself. "So does that mean you're the oldest of your kind?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary, I am the youngest of my clan." She said in a cheerful tone, smiling slightly. "I guess by the look you're giving me that I'll have to explain a few things. Come!" She extended her hand and grabbed his, pulling him to a place where they could sit and talk. She didn't 'drag' him too far, it was a small clearing with a white cloth set on the ground. Harry felt her hands grab his shoulders and push him into a sitting position.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be so…" Harry held out his hand to stop her.

"No, don't apologize! Somehow I know that… how should I put this… I feel your giddiness!?" Harry gave a small shrug. "As though I should be too, umm… giddy I mean. Does that make any sense to you at all?"

"I see!" She looked like she was concentrating on something and then her face broke into a smile again. "Don't worry about it. Apparently you're still adjusting. I didn't know humans were this interesting or maybe this is why I had to meet you." Before he could ask she interrupted his train of thought. "I'll tell you everything I know, but I think this one is up to you to figure out." Harry mentally rolled his eyes. 'Oh boy, not another Dumbledorian personality!' He sighed and said.

"Fine, I guess I'm used to that kind of thing by now. You're going to tell me what I need to know, not what I want to know, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to tell you only what I want you to know!" She grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"At least you're honest. OK, I'm listening." Finally he was going to get some answers.

"Well you see we were conscious of ourselves as a race far longer than your people were, and when some of our great minds at the time noticed your race's evolution, more like what you could become, they advised the Queen at the time, my mother, that our two races would not be able to co-exist side by side, wars would eventually be inevitable and they would destroy us both. So, you see, my mother the only one strong enough, did the only thing she thought would give both our races a chance, she ripped a portal into a different time zone, essentially taking us to this place." She gave a small laugh. "In a way we are still in the same place and yet not at all, this way no conflict can come between our worlds." She saddened a little. "But in order to complete the process she sacrificed herself, you see we can choose when we die, she gave up her eternal life for her people."

'_If only I would have that choice!'_ Harry told himself in a strange voice that he could not place as his own. The Queen made a strange face at him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Usually I can hear anybody's thoughts, even if I don't want too, but just a moment ago… I know you said something but I couldn't make it out. You blocked me out somehow." She smiled at him again with that Luna look in her eyes. "I'm drifting away from my point, and that would be the reason you are here." At this Harry perked up a bit.

"OK I'm all ears!" This brought a bewildered expression to her face, she was looking intently at him as if to see said ears. "It's just an expression, it means I'm going to listen to what you have to say very carefully."

"Oh… I see. I did boast a little when I said I would tell you what I wanted too. But… to be honest I don't really know much,. I only know I felt a strong pull coming from your world and now that Kathal has brought you to me, I am certain that it was coming from you. Your presence here will someday, I hope, bring our worlds back together. Also there is something for you to gain on a personal level as I am starting to see." She pointed towards his hands. Harry was immediately drawn to them, they were changing in waves from the norm to something close to that of these beings, that was when he realized, he had found his animagus form. It baffled him how he was changing without pain or much effort on his part, it was like a negotiation between his human form and that of these dragons as they called themselves. It was like anything he had ever read about animagus transformations, they were suppose to be painful and hard to obtain, if one could actually become one. Most of the books he had tried to read had said that you would have to chose a form from the animal kingdom and that there was no record of anyone ever achieving a magical form. He looked up at the Queen and said.

"Please give me a moment I have to search for something." She nodded gracefully.

Harry closed his eyes and retreated within himself, searching for the orb of knowledge. It was confusing through all the changes that were going on inside his body, or rather his new body, but he had found it still in the same place, only the road that led to it had changed. He dived into it searching for some semblance of truth in all the flawed knowledge that he found relearned by his kind, by humans. He was amazed to find that they had forced the transformation, perverting the purity and true meaning of why it had first occurred, it was a way of understanding, a way of peace between different species, and on rare occasions it even happened within the same race, Nymphadora Tonks. He was happy that he knew someone, a friend even, that shared such a gift, even if it was not exactly the same. He also found out that the two counterparts would find each other to complete their transformations, which explained the Queen's need to see him. For now he had to extract himself from the knowledge so he could explain it to her.

When Harry opened his eyes he was pleasantly surprised to find an even more human looking Queen in front of him. She was happily examining herself and to Harry's inner twitching eye, basking in her nakedness. It was a bit disturbing, after further change, as he was looking at a female version of himself. He couldn't contest she looked beautiful with her green eyes and long straight black hair, unlike his unruly and short, an almost white skin complexion, but he couldn't let himself look at her any longer as she might have resembled his sister if he would have had one. So he pointed two fingers at her and with the right spell in mind conjured a beautiful blue and white dress to adorn her body.

"Oh you're back! Since I couldn't find where your mind had wondered I decided to focus on myself and the changes I have felt. It's so soft!" She exclaimed while touching the skin on her left forearm. When she finally noticed the dress she stood and spun around to get a feel for how it felt to wear such an interesting new garment. When she was pleased with her discoveries she sat back down in front of him and Harry took the opportunity to recount what he had learned about their situation.

They spent countless hours talking about their races, experience of life, general things, minute details of every day life but nothing specific, especially nothing about Harry's life and he knew he couldn't live long enough to hear her life story. By the time the transformations stabilized, he noticed they weren't speaking anymore, it was all done through thought, and Harry felt a wave of calmness wash over him. The animagus transformation was complete and they both knew they would have to part ways soon. He had already lost enough time as it was, he needed to get back, he needed to save Sirius and everybody he cared about.

The Queen sensed his unrest and also acknowledged it was time for him to leave. With a thought he changed into his human form.

"If ever you should need my help, don't forget you only have to think of me and I shall be in your thoughts." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, he did the same.

"I shall remember my Queen." With that Kathal came to escort him back to the portal again as he walked beside Harry he seamed to be a little behind showing respect to the guest, something that made the ethernal very uncomfortable.

This time the guards that first greeted him, respectfully stood aside to allow passage. Kathal laid one of his enormous hands on Harry's right shoulder and before he knew it he was back in the cave in pitch black darkness.

The moment they where back Harry heard a vibrating noise, instantly on alert his vision turned red and his eyes were drown to a place on the wall where the trident was embedded in the wall, it's wooden handle still shaking up an down as if it was just thrown.

Kathal without even batting an eye lash, not that he had eye lashes, went toward the wall and retrieved his trident, a moment later he was back in front of Harry. Somehow knowing he had something to say Harry reached out to find the words that were projected from Kathal's mind. 'I was honored we could meet in combat, however brief it may have been. I know you will make a fine warrior soon enough.' He bowed his head and brought his right fist to his chest.

Feeling he should return in kind Harry transformed and saluted as well. He was almost a full head taller then the old warrior which now had a bewildered expression on his face, if it could be called that, but he said nothing, took a step back and disappeared.

**End Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 5 - Long forgotten man.**

Harry was puzzled, when they had returned the trident moved in its embedded place on the wall as if no time had past at all. He scanned his surroundings in his enhanced vision and immediately found what he was looking for, with a thought he summoned the torch to his hand and placing it on its tip on the ground and relit it. To his surprise the pillars also remained as he had left them, so he quickly resumed activating the last few that were left.

All pillars active now made the ground tremble slightly and from the middle of the circular room rose a fountain of stone, by the look of it no water had touched it in a very long time. He knew that this was the last step. Looking inside it he found it to be decorated with glass, more specifically mirrored glass. He looked around for the piece of mirror he had found, unable to see it he used his left hand to summon it, instantly it was in his hand and he placed it in its respective spot on the fountain.

For a moment nothing seemed to happen, a second later he could hear rock sliding on rock coming from the place he had first woken up in this cave. Confident he walked along the corridor that had led him to the pillars and finally the outside world.

As soon as he stepped outside from within the cave entrance it seemed to disappear leaving him to wonder where he had landed when he fell from the ethernals. From the look of things he was in a lush conifer forest. That was not odd at all, the patches of snow on the other hand were. He had been on summer break when Tom had found him and, for all intents and purposes, killed him. 'This could mean two things.' He thought to himself. 'Either I'm in a mountain area or it's already winter time.' He dared not think of the implications this could bring with it. _'Or maybe I'm not in England anymore!'_

"Right, right I might not even be in England anymore." He said cheerfully to himself and started walking into the forest. A few steps further and it finally dawned on him. "Heeeey! It's you!" He was pointing at nothing in particular. An excited voice responded in kind. _'Oh, oh __**I**__ am!?!? Where, where? ' _ The weird voice in his head said.

'Very funny! What are you trying to do, make me think I'm crazy?' After a moments pause it responded. _'No. But after the few things I could see inside your head, I really wouldn't put it passed you.' _Harry had many things he wanted to ask, but before he could think them the voice cut him off. _'No, not here! Find a safe place. Make sure no one can disturb us and then we'll talk.'_ Harry had to agree this needed some privacy and in a strange forest who knows what animal may stroll by and think you interesting. 'Fine, but I will need some answers from you.' _And you shall have them, as long as I can give them!'_ The now very calm voice responded.

Harry took one more look at where the direction of the cave used to be and started deeper into the forest. About three hundred meters away he found the perfect place. A large tree thick enough to support his weight and tall enough to keep him out of sight, from anybody looking up of course. He settled on a nice branch, which he deemed a good vantage point and placed a very well designed spell for invisibility, the witch that had created it had been very paranoid, more so than even Mad-Eye Moody, and rightly thought that the current spells in her time could be improved, so she had made extensive modifications to this one, but being so paranoid she had never sought to pass the knowledge to anyone else, the spell was lost for all time and no one would create a better one, or so the sphere of knowledge told him. The spell being called oddly enough "paranoyah".

Feeling sufficiently secure, he started searching for the voice and found himself drifting deep into his own psyche. Interestingly enough, Psyche was also the name of a lovely maiden, daughter of a king and mistress of Eros, or Cupid, as he was also known. She was regarded as the personification of the soul. No, he had to concentrate not sputter useless information for no reason. He had to calm down, he needed the voice not the knowledge the sphere provided. Finally feeling something at the edge of his mind he grabbed it and suddenly found himself in a narrow corridor facing a plain wooden door. He turned around and saw it lead to a blinding light, he made a decision and opened the door. It creaked slightly and opened without complain. He found himself in a room decorated with red and gold colors filled to the brim with books, shelves upon shelves of books, with just a small area in the middle clear of them. A plain old couch with a knee high wooden table in front of it, light seemed to illuminate everything although it didn't seem to come from anywhere in specific.

There sitting peacefully on the couch was a man with shoulder long wavy brown hair, dressed in what seemed 1400 style clothing, dark red with thin gold string-like design. The man slowly turned to look at him and Harry could see he had dark brown almost black eyes. If someone of a weaker mind where to stare at them they would surely loose themselves in them. The man gave him a nod and gestured for Harry to sit on the couch beside him.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter." He extended his hand to the other trying to break the ice as it were.

"_Is it now? Are you sure you're still Harry James Potter… hmm?"_ the man sounded amused which made Harry uncertain.

"Why wouldn't I still be Harry 'James' Potter? And how did you know to also call me James?"

"_Like I already said I've been stuck inside your mind for a while now. So naturally I found out some things about you. You were Harry Potter, but didn't you die?"_ Harry himself was uncertain of that, had he died or had he just… moved on?

"I don't know did I?!" He finally managed to say.

"_Well to be honest I don't know for sure either. Many things from my life up 'till now I find hard to remember. But one thing that I remember quite clearly is that I wanted this "union", if you will, as much for myself as I did to help you. And that is why I wanted to speak to you like this face to face as it were. I wanted to assure you that I am doing this of my own free will. I do after all have something to gain from it."_

"What would that be?" Harry asked uncertain.

"_My death."_ The man before him said with a calm very unnatural to a normal person.

"Why would you seek your own death?"

"_Because I have seen too many hardships and pain in the world, and frankly speaking until now I have found I cannot die. Oh believe me many have tried and failed countless times, I can't even remember how many times I've lost my head… literally! And to make matters worse old age seems to have eluded me as well, I am after all _568 _years old."_

Harry was flabbergasted, the only thing that came out was. "Wow!"

"_I could only figure out that I am some kind of vampire. But my parents and as a matter of fact any of my family members were never such creatures, yet I was born this way. Before you even think about that I have not taken blood from a person, living or dead, for almost _400 _years now. I have even given up eating and drinking for almost a hundred years now, and still… I do NOT die."_ Harry could see the struggle in this man's eyes.

"How can you be certain that binding with me, you can achieve your goal?"

"_If even this does not work… at least I will always have company." _He gave a laugh of contempt to himself and extended his hand for Harry to shake. _"My name is Vlad the third Dracul, my enemies also used to call me Vlad __Ţepeş__!"_

**End Chapter 05.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6 –Of princesses and trollsies.**

Harry reached out to meet Vlad's hand.

"I guess you already know my name." He smiled as they shook, but suddenly his newly found friend turned his head as if he had just heard something.

"What…?"

"_Shh… Just listen!" _Harry concentrated, but he couldn't make out any strange sound that could have attracted such attention. _"No. Not like that. With your mind, they are thoughts not actual sounds."_

"You mean like Legilimancy?"

"_No… Ack… here like this!"_ He reached for Harry's forehead…

He felt out of breath and so tired, he wanted to rest, but he couldn't, if he would stop he'd be caught and he didn't want to go back to that fate… the blasted creature was getting closer and his dress was really starting to get on his nerves.

That's when he realized that he wasn't seeing himself but a woman being chased by something she found to be horrible, to make matters worse she was wearing what looked to Harry like a white ball room dress. This didn't look anything like Legilimancy, it was more a psychic connection.

"I see what you mean. We better finish this conversation later. As long as I am able to prevent someone from losing their life, I see no reason not to do so. Can you tell where we should head?"

"_In that general direction…"_ Their minds linked Harry knew exactly what he meant.

Withdrawing from the room their psyche created, he found himself again on the tree branch he had chosen to rest upon. 'How do you switch to…' he mentally tried to ask.

'_Just focus on the objective ahead, on the fact that you have to reach your target as fast as possible.'_ No sooner had he said so that Harry's vision turned red and he started a mad dash through the tree branches, jumping from one to another.

Not long after, the smell of freshly crushed vegetation hit his nostrils. Suddenly he could distinguish a path through the trees, whole trunks toppled to the ground like they were only mere paper-machés. He was on the right track. With a twist of his body and a firm grip with his left hand on a branch he had changed direction in one smooth motion. Spider-monkeys had nothing on him, except maybe a tail, but speed and agility wise nothing. He was now swinging alongside the path of felled trees. He hoped he would be in time to prevent anything from happening to the girl.

Ever since she heard her uncle accept the proposal of the elders she knew the only thing she'd be able to do would be to run. She never thought they would resort to such desperate measures as to send a bonded troll after her. A troll more than half bigger than any normal troll, bonded to a command that would sooner kill itself than not finish the task it was given. It was almost upon her. The portkey she used to escape was useless now and she didn't even know how to apparate, let alone create another portkey. In a few moments her fate would be sealed, she was sure she would not come out of this unharmed.

"This way!" Someone screamed at her, it was a man. In her desperation there was nothing more to do but follow. She grabbed his outstretched hand and let him lead her to the right, she was already lost and following this man couldn't do her any more harm, could it?

He led her to a clearing, as they entered he seemed to give someone a signal. A few steps away from the thick of the forest edge he stopped her and turned around to look at the raging creature coming towards them.

The troll took one step in the clearing and the trap was sprung. Chains, made of triangle shaped links, wrapped around his neck, arms and legs, digging deep into his skin. The giant troll screamed in agony as the chains tightened their grip on him. Yet he struggled still to get to the girl, he looked mad with rage, it was as if he needed to reach her and even cutting off his head wouldn't stop him.

"Do not worry princess, it will be over soon." She recognized him, he was one of her uncle's trusted guards, Yahto Jahir was his name.

"Yahto, what are you doing here?"

"Your uncle sent us to make sure you would return unharmed. He disapproved of the elders' decision to send a bonded one." He started to pull her further away from the beast.

"So I am still to return and marry then?"

"I am sorry princess but there is no other way. You must…" Two female screams cut short his response and drew his attention back to the beast.

The chains seemed to evaporate in shower of red hot steel sparks, letting the troll finally free, only for it to try and resume its trek towards the girl. But before it made two more steps, it was hit behind the knees by a massive tail. It fell forward on all fours, something jumped on its back and locked itself around the beasts neck and left arm.

Harry had finally decided to intervene after what he saw they almost did to the poor thing. He would have left them be, had it not been for the complete disregard of the troll's life, especially since it was forced to do this and they knew it. The unfortunate troll had such a simple mind, but it had been twisted and forced into one thought _"Bring her back!!"_ along with it was the face of the young girl. At that point he knew that what they were doing was wrong, his only choice was to try and stop the troll himself, as painless as possible.

Pointing his palms at the two women, that had cast the chain spell from opposite sides of their target, he shot identical stunning spells, they both gave out a yell in surprise and fell limp to the ground. Seeing as the spell hadn't immediately dissipated and it would soon kill the troll, he quickly brought both hands up in a slashing motion, sending two blades of energy at the side chains, freeing the hands and feet of their captive, with one more horizontal slash he had cut the chain around his neck.

Now free it was trying to resume its mission. Harry saw his chance at a quick resolve of the situation, he concentrated and transformed into his dragon form, still amazed at how easy it came to him, he jumped from his perch on a tree branch. His body moved as fast as his thoughts, within a blink of an eye he was behind the troll. A roundhouse hit with his tale later and the giant was on its knees.

Still moving faster than the normal eye could catch him he jumped on its back and locked his arms in a half nelson around its neck and left armpit. Squeezing with all he had he feared it wouldn't be enough, because of all the spells that Harry could feel and see on the troll.

His fears were confirmed as his captive tried prying his arms away, all Harry could do to fight him off was to extend and retract his massive bone spikes from his forearms. It wasn't working, although its movements were getting slower, that wasn't because of Harry's choke hold, but more because of the blood it was losing. He let go and pushed off with his feet from the troll's back, sending it sprawling face first on the ground. Using his speed he almost instantly appeared in front of it, reaching out with both arms he grabbed its head and concentrated.

"_Bring her back!!"_ A voice seemed to scream constantly in Harry's head. He had to keep concentrating, this couldn't possibly be the only thing here.

Finally after a few agonizing moments he found a much smaller, quieter voice. He managed to block the constant annoying scream and focus on this one.

"_Don't be afraid, here take my hand."_ Harry felt a weak, feeble hand slowly grab on to his, it was trembling, he was afraid. Harry pitied the poor thing, it was no more than a child.

"_It can't hurt you, you know. Only because you let it, it has become so loud."_ Teary eyes on a child-like figure stared up at him. Harry kneeled beside it and leaned in closer to whisper.

"_All you have to do is say no…"_ Pulling back he saw the figure's face light up as if just realizing something. The other screaming voice died down. Harry smiled and gently patted it on the head.

"_Sleep now!"_ He said as he broke the connection and found himself back outside starring down at the sleeping form of the troll. Harry turned to the two cowering behind him, he stepped closer. The girl yelped and the man brandished his wand towards him in a threatening manner.

"Stay back you monster or else!" Harry flicked his tail in annoyance, he had forgotten to change back, he closed his eyes and he was human again.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Pointedly he looked to the girl ignoring the man completely. Now finally resting his eyes on him the man forgot his earlier displeasure at being ignored and very much wished he could slip away from this intense and frightening gaze.

"You should let the girl be and leave now!" There was a definite warning in Harry's voice and the other one didn't miss it.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't do that…" As he spoke he also started to shy away from Harry, as if scared to death of him, it looked very unnatural.

"_Vlad, are you doing something to him?" _The other one didn't hesitate to answer.

"_I'm only making sure he stays scared of us, so he won't do anything rash and end up killing himself over some stupid idea that he could get away scot free." _

"_Well I think you should turn it down as much as possible, I want a few questions answered."_ Sighing in boredom, Vlad relented.

"Calm down and tell me exactly what's going on. And you'd better not lie." Harry narrowed his eyes in warning.

With one look toward the princess, Yahto Jahir knew he had no choice, if he wanted to convince her as well, to come back, he had to tell them what he knew now or she might try and run away again. Seeing his hesitation, Harry had to reassure him.

"Your friends are fine. I've only stunned them." Truthfully Yahto hadn't even thought of them, he was more worried if he could survive the encounter with this stranger, but seeing as he had stayed his attack on them, maybe he could chance it.

"Six hours ago we were happily celebrating princess Elowen's sixteenth birthday. Just as the cake was brought in, a portkey was activated and brought with it a messenger dressed in a black cloak and white mask, although we made sure that no one could apparate or portkey in or out of the building beforehand, this one had somehow managed it. He seemed to know exactly who to address and went straight for his lordship Charmon, princess Elowen's uncle, he handed off a parchment and made to portkey off again. Two guards were killed attempting to stop him. The letter was a marriage proposal." Yahto sighed heavily.

"It was more a demand to be met. It stated that one year from the delivery of said letter, on the princess' seventeenth birthday she was to be married to the Dark Lord of Great Britain, Voldemort. Our sources had warned us of his existence but they also said that he was no threat to anyone outside of England. They were wrong!...

**End Chapter 06.**


End file.
